


Aspect of Zagreus- Overflowing Cup

by StuckInARiptide



Series: Zagreus and the Olympians [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Demeter - freeform, Dionysus is pretty chill, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Hades - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Persephone - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Thanatos - Freeform, Zagreus is touch starved, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInARiptide/pseuds/StuckInARiptide
Summary: Zagreus finally reached Olympus, being to circumnavigate the rule about being outside of the mortal plane by wading up the river Styx. Greeted by none other than the God of Wine, Dionysus decides to take Zagreus to Olympus himself.
Relationships: Zagreus/Dionysus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Zagreus and the Olympians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982707
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. The God of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a series of stories involving Zagreus' first times with each of the Olympian Gods (and maybe some Chthonic Gods). Each story may include some mentions of other Gods or characters. These fics do not align with the main plot of Hades the Game or the events within them.  
> Spoiler warning for mentions of some major plot points.

Zagreus gasped as he moved against the current, a particularly deep portion of the River Styx taking him by surprise as he was almost pulled under. "Dammit!"  
He paddled as best he could, grasping at weeds along the shoreline and kicking his legs, trying to find a rock for some purchase. Finding a piece of stone, he pulled himself further along, digging his bare feet into the soft sand beneath.   
The God breathed heavily, the continuous paddling upstream starting to take it's toll on the soon-to-be Olympian. 'Fuck. The last thing I need is Thanatos showing up.' he thought, imagining the slightly unimpressed but nonetheless disappointed face of the bringer of death. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was Thanatos seeing him die via drowning.

Zagreus persisted, trudging along at a snails pace, cursing himself for even thinking this deranged idea of getting to Olympus would even work. 

Finding that falling into the river of blood bought him some extra moments in Greece, Zagreus decided that this was the best course of action, swimming up the waterway in hopes of reaching the fated Mount Olympus, home of the Gods. The deities had promised him a home filled with all the things he hadn't had beneath the surface. Zagreus had jumped at the chance to leave that place, finding along the way secrets of his past, and his birth Mother, Persephone. 

The Goddess of Verdure had set herself up in Greece, a short ways from the entrance to Hell, although no creature born in the Underworld could survive on the surface; at least, that's what Zagreus thought. Having been in deep conversation with his Mother, he had slipped on loose moss and fallen into the River Styx, the ailments Zagreus usually experiencing after prolonged time on the surface disappearing immediately. Finding this to be the case, the young God had set off up the river to its mouth, promising to keep his Mother's whereabouts a secret whilst also avoiding his father, Hades.

After several hours though the God was beginning to tire, entertaining the thought of just leaving the water and sitting on land until he succumbed to the curse of the Underworld.   
'No.' he thought. 'I did not come all this way just to die here. Not again.'

He persisted, pushing himself through the bitter cold that wracked the land courtesy of Goddess of Seasons, Demeter. "I need to have a word with her." Zagreus thought aloud, he was getting quite tired of the endless plain of white and withered trees.

"A word with whom, may I ask?" A voice had asked. 

Zagreus raised his head, from his vantage point all he could see was the winding river and the blanket of snow around him.   
"Over here, Zag." the voice called.

That nickname. It could only be-  
"Dionysus?" Zagreus called, the empty stillness being shattered by his raised voice. "Are you here?"   
The young God shook his head. 'I must be going mad.' He thought.

"Now Zag man, I'd know if you were going mad, which you aren't." The voice called again, this time sounding rather amused.

Zagreus whipped his head around side to side, behind him and back to front before realising the problem lay not anywhere in his periphery, but above. The man turned to the sky, seeing a dark skinned man with cobalt hair staring down at him, hovering a solid four feet above his head, his lavender toga billowing at the ends into smoke and golden bracers adorning his biceps. The man's shoulders were draped in some sort of exotic fur and what Zagreus can only assume are grapes and grape leaves, the same with carious hair ornaments. "Finally found us, eh?"

Zagreus let out a small chuckle which evolved into a roaring laughter, reaching up to the floating God of Wine and Madness, who in turn reached down to pluck him from the water and deposit him on the earth, Zagreus' burning feet hissing as water evaporated. 

"I didn't think you'd make it man, I've been saving you a seat for the longest time and you never show." the Olympian said, moving to stand beside the fallen man. "Sorry about the rough landing, thought you'd be quicker on those burning feet of yours."

"Dionysus, mate, you don't know how long I've been waiting to meet you, or any of the other Gods for that matter." Zagreus said, dusting himself of snow and ice. "Speaking of, where are they?"

The God chuckled, Zagreus finding he liked the sound very much. "No, I'm only passing through to bring some much needed revelry to those who need it most. See Zag, there are people here desperate for a good time, so, as the resident God of good times, I keep their drinks flowing a little longer. Just don't tell my dad alright? Can't have him locking me up on Olympus."

Zagreus nodded as he stood straight, realising he was around the same height as the other God and couldn't help but stare into the amethyst coloured orbs.   
"Hey Zag, don't zone out on me, we've still gotta get to Olympus so I can show you the ropes. The God snapped his fingers, breaking Zagreus of his stupor. "Atta boy."

"Sorry. I got... distracted." Zagreus says, a feeling of warmth on his cheeks, though he convinces himself it's just the cold. "Where to?" He asks, unwilling to make the rest of the journey without the other. 

"Easy, just a hop, skip and jump and we're there." The dark skinned man says, his easy-going nature seeming infectious to the other who can't help but feel relaxed and at ease, a feeling he's not used to. The God of Wine claps his hands together, when they part he reveals a small ball of glimmering purple smoke. "Festive Fog." Zagreus mutters.

"That's right Zag, now though it's used for something else." He pulls his arms further apart, surrounding them in the cloud as it swirls around in a fantastical display. It collapses, seemingly to crush them but instead only pushing the two tightly together. 

Zagreus feels Dionysus against his front, head next to his and chest to chest. "Sorry Zag, gotta make it quick so no time for comfort." The Olympian says apologetically. In reality, Zagreus didn't mind. In fact, he quite enjoyed the feeling. 

The steady breathing of the other man, the feeling of warm skin against his own, it was so... corporeal. So unreal that his hands didn't just slip through him like they did almost all the other times to those he cared about. Hades would barely give him the next set of instructions and Nyx wasn't much in way off physical affection. Persephone was the only one so far to actually show him physical affection that wasn't in some way sexual, pulling her thought dead Son in for a warm, motherly embrace at their first meeting; the experience making Zagreus realise he was as mortals called it, "touch starved."

Zagreus found his arms moving on their own, snaking around the man's waist and pulling himself closer into a hug, the other God slightly surprised by the display but nonetheless reciprocating the gesture. He moved one arm up to the mans back, pushing his legs slightly apart to bring their bodies together fully, once again the other God mirroring his movement. 

"Didn't know you were so touchy Zag. What, did Hades never hug his kid?" The God of Wine asked, only being responded to by Zagreus squeezing him tighter. Dionysus seemed to understand, being of Godly and mortal parenthood and himself not receiving much in way of affection as a child.

The fog cleared, the pair having been apparated to a large set of golden gates at the base of a large mountain. Dionysus was the first to pull away.   
"As much as I like holding you Zag, we gotta get you inside before the others realise I found you first." the God says, rushing Zagreus to the front. "Here, let's make a deal alright? You come with me now and we can do more of this hugging stuff later." 

Zagreus nodded, once again realising the heat in his cheeks, however this time he was unable to blame the cold. The older God cleared his throat. 

"In the name of Dionysus, God of Wine and Madness, open the gates of Olympus."

Zagreus watched as the gates stalled for a moment before pushing themselves open into what looked like a massive courtyard with arching stone pillars covered in all matter of grape vines.   
Taking the younger by his hand, Dionysus led the two inside, the gates closing behind them and sealed shut. "See Zag? We made it in and no interruptions in sight!." Dionysus said joyously. "How do you feel?"

Zagreus was frozen, staring up at the marble and gold, a far cry from the decrepit stone pillars and rotting statues found in the underworld. "It's... beautiful."

He didn't realise he was crying until Dionysus' thumb wiped a tear away. After that, more began to flow. Zagreus sniffled, his face wrought with emotion, the joy of being free, the rage at Hades for his false imprisonment, the shock of Persephone's entire existence, it all became too much. 

Zagreus crumpled to the ground, Dionysus leading him so he didn't just fall to the floor, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his back and whispering sweet words into his ears. He moved Zagreus from a sitting position to a laying down position, his head laying in Dionysus' lap as he managed to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry Dionysus, I-" he began before he was cut off.   
"Don't be Zag, I understand it's a lot." He said reassuringly, "Do you want to do that hugging thing again?" 

Zagreus nodded, moving to face the older God and realising without the inherent closeness, he had no idea how to initiate any sort of physical contact. Dionysus engaged, stretching out his arms and winding them around Zagreus, that said God trying to do the same, however misjudged his momentum and instead sent them both sprawling onto the ground again.

Dionysus laughed, testing something by rubbing his fingertips up Zagreus' exposed side, eliciting a jerk and a noise of surprise from the younger God who in turn tried to do the same. Dionysus continued, reaching higher and lower, trying to find more spots that elicit the same reaction. Zagreus, with tears in his eyes from laughter now over sadness, playfully kicked the God away, standing and turning to bolt through the winding pillars, Dionysus hot on his burning heels as their game continued. 

Zagreus ducked and wove through the grape vines and cobblestones, the marble platforms and fountains all fair game for him to seemingly run amok as he dodged Dionysus' advances, retaliating with some of his own, after all, what is madness but unbridled happiness in another form?

Dionysus knew the layout of his sanctuary better though, taking a slight detour around a bushel of olives and disappearing from Zagreus' sight. The young God looked around for his pursuer, not realising that very God was lining up behind him, running and shoving Zagreus down a small hill, however, Zagreus was too quick to let that be the end of it, turning and grabbing Dionysus' wrist and pull him down the hill as well. 

The repeated pushing and pulling, of touches and caresses both loving and playful transformed into a warm embrace full of laughter and joy as the pair came to a stop at the base, Zagreus, caught up in his own unbridled emotion, pressed his lips against Dionysus' ones, silencing them both.

The rustle of the branches and vines, the babbling of the fountains pouring water, the distant sound of birdsong, it was peaceful bliss as time seemed to stop. This time it was Dionysus' turn to blush, feeling the heated lips of the younger God against his own, he pushed back, reciprocating the kiss until the two were too breathless to continue.

Zagreus pulled away, Dionysus straddling his hips as he sat up, their tumble down the hill leading to a somewhat compromising position. 

"Dionysus, I-" Zagreus began, unsure of what to say after that, however, Dionysus shushed him.  
"Zag, it's alright, really. Besides, I quite enjoyed it." the dark skinned God said. 

Feeling the other man so close, his weight on top of his hips, Zagreus couldn't help but ask, "Can we do it again?"

Dionysus smiled, not just with his mouth but with his eyes, a warm, sunny smile that meant happiness and fun. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing that again with you Zag."

Dionysus leaned down, pressing his lips against Zagreus', the younger God reaching up to card through the God of Wine's hair and hold him close.

He could get used to this.


	2. The God of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus and Dionysus become closer, learning more about just how needy Zagreus can be when it comes to attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit NSFW content throughout, if you do not wish to view this, please skip this chapter.

Zagreus grips Dionysus, moving his arms to wrap around the other man's midsection and pull him closer into the kiss. Dionysus reciprocates and tangles his hand in the prince's hair, parting his lips and allowing entrance to Zagreus' tongue.  
Zagreus makes a sound somewhere between a moan and a whine, pressing his tongue against Dionysus' as if his life depended on it, their shared breath becoming intoxicating.

"Heh, needy are you?" Dionysus teases, his thick thighs gripping Zagreus' hips as he indulges the touch starved god with gentle caresses and promises of closeness. Dionysus runs his hand underneath Zagreus' toga, touching the heated skin only seeming to make the young God even hotter.

Zagreus did the same, moving his hand up Dionysus' body, eventually finding his pec. 'Meg... liked it when I did this so...' he thought before taking his thumb and index finger and squeezing Dionysus' nipple, the dark peach coloured bud being too tempting to ignore. The older god shudders, Zagreus' fingers squeezing and pulling at the fat teat.  
"My my Zag, didn't know you were so kinky." He says, amused at the younger God's boldness.

Zagreus blushed again, a bad habit of his around Dionysus it seemed. His hand stalled as he looked away, seemingly having doubts on whether or not he should continue. Dionysus was having none of it.

"Hey Zag, hey, come on don't leave me with blue balls like this." He said, lowering himself and inching forwards. "Maybe you should try with your mouth instead."

Zagreus' eyes returned to Dionysus, this time he was face to chest with the other God, the dark buds enticing him further. 'Meg also liked when-' he thought before cutting himself off. 'No, no Meg, no Underworld. Just here.' He chastised, opening his lips to wrap around the hard bud and tease it with his tongue. Dionysus threw his head back, "Damn Zag, even your mouth is hot!" He said, tilting Zagreus' head to he could fit more of his pec inside his mouth. 

Zagreus reached up, hands sliding up Dionysus' body until he found the second nipple, twisting and pulling it just like he did the first. The older God spasmed, the sensation going straight to his hardening cock. "Fuck! Zag, you- you need to stop." He moaned out. Zagreus opened his eyes, moving off the other God as if he'd been electrocuted.  
"S-sorry! I didn't know I was-" He began, apologising once again. 

Dionysus smiled, finding the immediate apology far beyond cute.

"No it's not that Zag, I just didn't want to end our fun prematurely is all." He said, Zagreus was confused for a second before realising there was a heat laying across his abs, looking down he was met with the glistening cockhead of Dionysus, a slightly lighter colour than the rest of his body with a pink head leaking copious amounts of the clear fluid. Zagreus was too caught up in their fun he didn't even notice.

Zagreus opened his mouth to respond when he felt Dionysus shift, his now partially covered behind grinding into Zagreus' own erection which stood up like a mighty spear. "It seems like you were having fun too, weren't you Zag?" He said, reaching back to palm the still partially covered meat.

Zagreus let out a moan, the feeling of another being's hand on his most sensitive part sent him into a tizzy. Dionysus suddenly stood, taking a step backwards to pull at his toga, the whole thing disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving him in all his naked glory. Zagreus let his eyes wander, from shapely legs up his waist to his slightly wider back to finally his smiling face.  
"Am I the only one going to be naked?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Zagreus' still clothes appearance.

Zagreus immediately tore at his own toga, the belt of skulls and three silver Cerberus heads weighing it down as it landed with a thud. He stood before the other man, feeling small as Dionysus eyes him up and down.  
Dionysus may have been impressive, but Zagreus was no slacker. His pale skin unmarred by any sort of scarring, likely a benefit gained from Godhood. His muscular arms and wide shoulders moved inwards to large pecs and surprisingly rosy nipples, his waist tapered inwards as four rows of deeply cut abs led to a defined V shape pointing straight to his still hard cock. Zagreus' muscular thighs flexed as he shifted his weight, the slight sway making his equally large balls swing. 

Dionysus moved closer, not so much that their cocks touched, but almost, tantalizingly close and yet so far from that pleasurable nirvana. "Well Zag, it seems I've beaten you in length, but I don't think many others could beat you in girth. You're packing quite the hefty piece." Dionysus said. 

Zagreus didn't blush this time, instead his chest swelling with pride. He was big, a solid 12.5in long and 6.5in thick, though Dionysus seemed to have him beaten in the length department.  
"Almost reminds me of your father, he was fairly girthy too." Dionysus continues.  
'So that's where I got it from.' The Underworldly prince thought. His gaze dropped back to Dionysus' own cock, a steady stream of precum leaking from the slit, as if his balls were overflowing. 

"Now Zag, I know you're pretty eager man, but since I've been so kind as to let you into my home, why don't I get first shot, eh?" the God's smooth voice breaking Zagreus' reverie. All he could do in response was nod.

Dionysus approached the other man, sinking to his knees on the soft grass and taking hold of Zagreus' cock. He stroked it a few times, a bead of pearly pre flowing from the head, promptly licked up by the elder god's tongue. "Tastes good Zag, real good." 

Dionysus pulled his other hand up to fist along the length of the prince's cock, only both hands together were able to completely surround the heavy meat. "You should know something Zag." Dionysus began, his hot breath making the younger shudder, barely an inch from his head.  
"I'm also the God of Fertility." he finished. 

Without another word Dionysus stretched his lips around Zagreus' length, where the two met a deep purple glow formed. Zagreus was stunned for a moment, not sure what was happening, but when his cock began to vibrate between Dionysus' lips, when the ache in his veins turned from a dull hum to a constant throb, Zagreus understood exactly what he meant. 

Dionysus moaned around Zagreus' cock, pushing more down his hot throat as he inched along, pulling back with each progression to run his hands along the shaft, coating them in spit as he went. Zagreus' hands fisted into his hair, unable to stop himself from thrusting harshly into Dionysus' mouth, an extra few inches disappearing down his gullet as Zagreus pulled back and pushed in again.  
Being the God of Fertility, though not as sexually promiscuous as Aphrodite, Dionysus had a few tricks of his own, namely a lack of gag reflex. 

Dionysus concentrated more on swirling his tongue around the leaking head whenever Zagreus pulled back, the change from the hot tightness of his throat to the constant stimulation in his mouth left Zagreus breathless. "F-fuck. Dionysus, it feels so good." He moaned, going further and deeper until his entire shaft was buried between his lips, Dionysus' hands gripping his hips as he sat there, letting the fizzling magic much of the work in keeping Zagreus entertained.

Zagreus felt drunk, not on alcohol like many of the Olympians had promised, nor on Ambrosia like he had on nights he felt alone. He felt drunk on Dionysus, on pleasure, on the unexplainable feeling that came to him whenever he'd see the purple light flicker and glow while trapped in the underworld as he fought for his freedom; on life. Zagreus pressed on, pulling out shallowly before moving back in harder and faster, picking up pace as he fucked into Dionysus' throat. Below him the other god felt like he had reached a new form of heaven, any previous lovers, godlike or otherwise, had never been both rough and kind, not Ares whenever he wanted a fling or Aphrodite when she felt bored. Nothing was quite like Zagreus. 

Dionysus felt a low thrum, as if the blood beneath his skin sung an untold melody, as if their carnal connection gave way into deeper, everlasting passion. He couldn't get enough. Deciding to push further, he reached to cup Zagreus' balls in his hands, more of that same crackling purple light coating them as he rolled them back and forth. Zagreus shuddered, eyes screwing closed as he focussed on lasting as long as possible, though he was losing that battle. 

Zagreus threw his head backwards, rasping out a broken question. "I-in or..." He couldn't speak any further, instead hearing and feeling Dionysus moan beneath him, turning his head back down and wrenching open his eyes he found himself staring into glassy purple orbs, the fog of lust clouding them, a message not needing to be said. 

Zagreus shuddered, feeling his balls pull up as he pulled Dionysus closer, burying his face against his body as the cum, hot as the magma of Asphodel pulsed out in waves, disappearing down Dionysus' throat until he couldn't swallow fast enough, cheeks bulging as he pulled away, drops escaping down his chin until the head popped free of his lips, the final few waves landing on his copper skin. Zagreus panted, knees weak as he tried to regulate his breathing, Dionysus putting his hand on the back of his head and pulling him down to the ground too, pressing his lips against the younger man.

Zagreus understood, opening his mouth to share the godly seed that now also coated the God of Wine's face. Zagreus reached between them, taking Dionysus' member in his hand and jerking fast, the ever leaking precum acting as the perfect lube. Dionysus whimpered, grabbing at Zagreus' arm, but too late to stop himself from moaning into the younger man's embrace, ropes of his own seed coating the space between the two.

Both broke apart, panting as they pressed their foreheads together in orgasmic bliss, savouring the moments of their afterglow. "Zag... that was..." Dionysus began, unable to say much more.  
"Perfect." Zagreus finished, laying on his back and facing the sky, uncaring of the sticky mess coating the ridges of his muscles. Dionysus did the same, both curling onto their sides with Dionysus holding Zagreus close, the prince's burning feet casting a soft, eerie glow like firelight. Both gods found themselves drifting off, Zagreus first, pushing his back further into Dionysus' chest. 

The older god chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to his hair before joining him in peaceful, dream filled slumber.


End file.
